The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baseball pitching training apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus including nets for retention of thrown balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In baseball, it is an object for the pitcher to throw the ball into an area defined as the strike zone, or at least in reasonable proximity thereto. Training aids for pitching practice have been devised to assist would be pitchers to enhance their throwing skill. One such apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,246, issued to Van Groningen on Apr. 4, 1961, such patent showing a target device including a generally rectangular generally transparent target plate of a size approximating the strike zone. The target plate is mounted on a pole member having a resilient portion to permit twisting or deflection on impact.
Another such related is U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,703, issued on June 8, 1971 to Brown, the apparatus therein including a framework formed of releasable and connectable tubular members, with string members suspended therein to define a strike zone, which is divided into four generally equally dimensioned parts.
Yet another such related device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,467, issued Apr. 4, 1967 to Rawson, and shows another open framework with strike zone.
Another such framework, in the form of a silhouette of a batter supporting an open strike zone is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,329, issued Apr. 25, 1972 to Ciccarello.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,909, issued to Doynow on Jan. 11, 1972, and discloses another pitching practice aid, including a simulated batter and a generally rectangular and adjustable frame supported on a spring loaded post with a net device within the frame.
Another pitching training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,337, which issued to Okonowski on Nov. 6, 1979. The apparatus disclosed therein includes a framework supporting a plurality of hingedly connected and/or suspended rectangular, preferably rubber, pads arranged in a way to define an opening corresponding to the strike zone.
With such prior art devices, the object of the practice is to pitch into the strike zone, which includes or excludes some target device, such as a plate, net or the like. In actual pitching, however, control of the ball is of paramount importance. That is, pitching the ball over the center of the plate, at the right height will result in more base hits, which is opposite what the pitcher wants, or intends. The true object in pitching is to pitch the ball to the outside edges, inside edges, or the corners of that area defined as the strike zone, preferably while at the same time keeping the ball low, or high, depending upon whether it is an inside or outside pitch. In this manner, the batter is generally not able to put full and direct force into the ball, thus Causing pop flies, grounders, and foul balls, rather than base hits. Such pitches have the added advantage to the pitcher of providing the batter more of an opportunity to miss the ball entirely.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved baseball pitching training apparatus, which enables the pitcher to concentrate on pitching inside, outside, and to the corner of the strike zone, while at the same time keeping the ball either low or high.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved baseball pitching training apparatus, which enables the pitcher to practice throwing the ball at selected locations outside of the strike zone, a portion of the target being outside of the strike zone.
Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following specification, when taken in conjunction with the drawings, wherein like reference refer to like elements in the several views.